drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursana Than Sakhr
Email: TaeaDawn@aol.com Description Eye Color: Blue/Gray Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5?11? Weight: Age: 16 Place of Origin: Arafel Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Staff Secondary Weapon: Saber Tertiary Weapon: hand to hand History Character?s Name: Ursana ?Sana? Than Sakhr Age: 16 Origins: Born somewhere in the Borderlands on the road from Sheinar to Arafel. As his sister puts it.. they?re mongrels :P They?ve got a little of everything in their bloodline. Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Blue/Grey eyes Height: 5?11? Weight: um? athletic build (I suck at knowing weight :P) Family: Sister ? Rosheen Than Sakhr (Tower Guard), Mother -Rosana Tahn (Trader) , Father -Urseen Sakhr (Trader) Physical Description: Dark hair and grey eyes. He?s got an athletic build from a life constantly on the move. Not exactly muscular as he would be if he was training often, but just the everyday kind of muscles that are surprising. He wears his hair in waves to his shoulders, tied back most of the day with leather. When he wants to relax he tends to let it loose though. It fits his personality. Clothes are simply a matter of comfort, not fashion, though he is away of the way things look on him. He is attractive, with strong facial features and pale skin. His light eyes, coming from under the dark hair tend to look overly large. Brief History: Sana was born Ursana Than Sakhr. His family runs a trade caravan that sells whatever it can, wherever it can :P Born on the road, Sana had a pretty relaxed life. Unlike most people stuck in one place all the time, he was able to experience the best of the world and move on to even better. As a child, he was happy and healthy and loved nothing more than his small family and the extended people that came to travel with the Caravan. He wasn?t a shy child, with people wandering in and out, his personality naturally developed into an outgoing, carefree type with a ready smile who was quick to laugh. Naturally curious, his parents biggest fear was losing him to the big city when he would stray too far away from the caravan. As he got older, there was never any fear of him leaving the Caravan for anything. Sana loved the road and the lifestyle. He couldn?t understand settling down to one place or one trade. With all the different type of people that traveled with them, he had become a bit of a jack of all trades. He had to learn how to care for horses, and wagons, cooking and mending, hunting and gathering as a part of daily life. But outside of that, he learned to play a small flute from a gleeman who traveled with them for a while (not well to the Gleeman?s chagrin, but he continued practicing and is now quite good at it. He does NOT play requests though. It?s something he wouldn?t even admit being able to do outside of his family). He learned to use a staff for defense from the guards that sometimes accompanied them. Another woman taught him a little on healing herbs when one of their numbers had grown ill. He knows a little of many things and not enough of any to do anything more than travel with it and he has always been content to do just that. Until? The Caravan was stopped in Tar Valon (to see his sister, much to his intense and conflicting desire/dismay) and he was avoiding seeing her. Instead of following in with his family, he managed to spend a couple days in the taverns of Tar Valon. He found more than a little luck gambling one night, but not all his luck was good. As he made his way, slightly drunken and unsure of his path, he was attacked and robbed. He was badly hurt and barely able to make it back to his family. They were afraid he wasn?t going to pull through (a little overreaction from his mother). He was taken to the White Tower and healed by a Yellow Sister. The wound had been serious though and he was told that he needed to remain in bed a while yet before he would be strong enough to travel again. The Caravan had already delayed itself in stopping in Tar Valon as long as it had and Urseen, not liking the relationship that had developed between his son and daughter, told Sana that the Caravan would come back around for him soon. In the meantime he should play nice in Tar Valon and get well. Relationships: He has always been close with his mother and father. When he was small, he worshipped Rosheen and would follow her wherever she would allow. She left for Tar Valon when he was only 6 though. He missed her terribly, and in time, that ache began to grow to resentment. He felt like the younger brother, passed off and unwanted by the big sister who had always been able to make him laugh and sooth his fears. He has always understood his feels are a bit irrational, but hey, they?re emotions. They?re not supposed to be rational. Outside of his family he has never had any long term relationships. He flirts, has a little fun, then moves on to the next town. Strengths: He has a big heart and an easy going personality. He is a bit competitive but doesn?t lose sight of the friendly in ?friendly? competitions. He?s fiercely loyal to the people he gets to know and isn?t someone to stand aside when someone is in trouble (whether he knows them or not). He can get passionate about things, but very little so far has struck hard enough to make him that way. Weakness: He?s never committed to anything before. Even the Caravan isn?t something he chose, it?s a lifestyle that he goes with. It?s not that he quits things really; just that he has never been dedicated to anything. He doesn?t understand the drive or need to commit. He also has a tendency to act (and talk) without thinking. He?s very impulsive. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios